empty lyrics, meaningless words
by decembered
Summary: notes became moments, love became blurry and meaningless became quite the opposite. -soul/maka


_a/n. _

_had iTunes on shuffle and these are the first five songs that played. the song lyrics that are in italics led me to the oneshot idea that's displayed for each song. pretty self-explanatory, no? hahaaa, most of this is fluff. [/shot] SOMA FTW. seriously. the pairing is the only thing that saves this collection of meaningless words. _

_katherine. _

* * *

_I. Darling- Between The Trees_

That stupid, smirky grin was wiped off his face in a second as he turned to witness the entrance of the girl he thought he knew. Her blonde hair seemed to enhance the green of her eyes that shined so delicately in the moonlight. The mahogany colored dress she wore hugged the slight curves of her body and flowed delicately around her as she walked towards him.

_And her smile..._

He had never seen her like this. So calm, so peaceful. So..._beautiful._

"Soul?"

Her voice brought him back to the present. It always did. Whether they were fighting a battle, arguing with each other, or simply having moments like this. She was his anchor that kept him tied to the ground. The only thing he fought for.

But of course, she couldn't ever know that.

Instead, he shook off his feelings for her, as he always did, and walked over to his partner, his friend...his suppressed love.

_[ sweet darling, this is my confession to the crimes of wanting you badly. ]_

_

* * *

_

_II. The Only Exception- Paramore_

As she turned off the sink and laid the dish towel on the counter, Maka surveyed her progress in the kitchen with pride. It was now spotless, thanks to her diligence in making sure every last trace of dirt and grime was eliminated. A satisfied smile remained on her face...until she walked into the living room and discovered a sleeping Soul lazily stretched out among the length of their tattered couch.

His silver, spiky hair was strewn across his face and his mouth was slightly open, revealing his glimmering, pointy teeth. His breathing was even and steady, and Maka found herself hypnotized by the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest. Her first inclination to walk over there and give him a "Maka Chop" to the head had all but vanished now as she watched her weapon lie there peacefully. As she watched him sleep, a new, strange feeling arose within her, something she had never experienced before, but something she secretly longed to. _Could it be...? _

No. It couldn't. Because it didn't exist. She had witnessed that firsthand with her parents. It seemed as if every man around her had proved her unwavering opinion of them. They simply could not be trusted.

But then again, Soul had proved that wrong a number of times during battle. Maka trusted him with her life. So why couldn't she trust him with her heart?

She walked over to the couch and hovered over Soul's sleeping form. Leaning down, she planted a gentle kiss to his forehead before walking back to her room.

_[ darling, you are the only exception...and i'm on my way to believing. ]_

_

* * *

_

_III. War- Jay Sean_

As the final few notes of the symphony resonated in the air, Soul lightly lifted his fingers off the ivory keys and turned to face a pair of all-too-familiar green eyes. However, he did not expect to see tears forming within them...or Maka's arms wrapped around his neck in a hug.

"Soul. That was absolutely beautiful." She pulled back from him, her face glowing with happiness. "See? This is why you should play for me more often."

"Hmph. Whatever." Soul shot her his predictable smirk. "Piano's beginning to be so...uncool."

As she whacked him for the hundredth time that day, he laughed internally at his contradictory statement. That was the last thing he thought about the instrument he so adored. But as he recalled the memory of the time when his soul had been on the brink of insanity, he remembered that the instrument that he had just played had been used to advance the progression of the Black Blood's evil plans. He would never let that happen again. Nothing would ever get that close to hurting Maka. Ever.

"Hmph. Soul. You're weaker than you think."

_The voice_ resonated through the empty room with its darkened walls and gothic atmosphere.

_The voice_ belonged to the evil side of Soul himself, the side Soul only encountered when he was within his own mind.

And now Maka was here too, which made things ten times worse.

Pushing his meister protectively behind him, Soul glared at the incarnation of evil that stood before him.

"What do you want, demon?"

The evil persona simply smirked and snapped his fingers. Only then did Soul realize the absence of warmth beside him and the feeling of Maka's hands clutching his shoulders. She was now within _his _grasp, his face inches away from hers.

Soul clenched his fists in rage, suppressing the urge to violently rip his internal demon apart then and there. The only thing stopping him was Maka's trembling frame clasped within the demon's hands.

"Don't you touch her! Maka!"

The girl looked at her real partner, her emerald eyes wide in fear. She had encountered this side of Soul once before and had hoped to never meet him again. But as he pulled her even closer and seductively stroked her face with his cold fingers, Maka could do nothing but tremble slightly with fear.

Soul could only watch as the evil within him pressed his lips against Maka's, trapping her within his ironclad grasp. No matter how she struggled to break free, there was nothing she could do to escape the loss of her first kiss.

_[ he don't wanna leave, and i don't want to fight this kind of war. ]_

_

* * *

_

_IV. There For You- Flyleaf_

He lay there, unmoving. Silent as a statue, lying on that hospital bed. His torso was wrapped in bandages and his face bore an ever present expression of pain that he had to endure.

And it was all her fault.

"Soul, I'm so sorry..." she whispered, as the uncontrollable tears of anguish and guilt ran down her face.

It was her fault that he was like this...wounded and comatose. She had done nothing but stand there as Crona's weapon advanced to kill her. And Soul, being stupid, had to play the hero and try to save her.

"S-Soul..." she choked out between sobs. "Why are you such an idiot?"

The light pressure she felt as Soul feebly grasped her hand with his own startled her out of her tears.

The simple gesture was all she needed to figure out that her guilt was completely unnecessary.

_[ 'cause i hear the whispered words within your masterpiece beautiful...speak the unspeakable phrase. ]_

_

* * *

_

_V. Heaven Can Wait- We the Kings_

Maka lay on her bed, absorbed in her books, when a loud knock sounded on the front door. She grumbled aloud, mentally preparing herself for the scolding Soul would get before he placed a foot within their apartment.

As she swung the door open, mouth half open to deliver her first round of insults, she paused abruptly as she took in the lazy, carefree stance that Soul had taken while leaning his body against the door frame.

"Why, hello...Maka." He ended the somewhat seductive statement by letting his eyes travel up and down Maka's body before grinning smugly.

She could only glare at him as she dragged him into the apartment and slammed the door.

"I can't believe you're drunk again!" she shouted. "I don't want to have to put up with you like this all the time!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, only slightly confused. "I'm not drunk. You're just...kind of sexy when you're angry."

Maka blushed furiously, but ignored her body's reactions as she pulled Soul sluggishly along to his bedroom. He chuckled as she pushed him down onto the bed and proceeded to walk out the door.

"Jeez, Maka...I didn't know you moved _that _fast..."

"Shut up, Soul." she scoffed. But before she could react, Soul was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, and Maka could feel his cool breath tickle her skin.

"You know you don't mean that..." he whispered, as he turned her around to face him. In the next second, he kissed her. Not roughly, as she expected, what with him being under the influence of alcohol, but gently, as if he had been waiting for the moment for an incredibly long time. As her lips moved with his in perfect synchronization and his fingers tangled into her blonde hair, she couldn't help feeling lightheaded as Soul's arms held her close to him, eliminating any ounce of space that had, for so long, been between them.

As they both pulled back from the kiss, Maka couldn't help noticing Soul's trademark smile grace his features.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in pure confusion.

"You know..." he laughed quietly. "I'm not drunk."

Compared to the bruises and scratches he received, Soul would have definitely preferred a hangover the next morning.

_[ here's a song for the nights i drink too much and spill my words. ] _


End file.
